Caitlyn
}} Abilities stacks, her next basic attack will deal bonus physical damage equal to (tripled against minions and monsters). }} | critical damage against champions or critical damage against minions and monsters. **The empowered attack will not be consumed on attacks against wards and structures. ***Attacking wards will still generate stacks towards Headshot. **The empowered attack will be wasted if Caitlyn's attack is , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield= |additional= * will generate stacks for every enemy hit. However, as with all one-use on-hit effects, the bonus damage will only apply to the primary target. |video=Caitlyn IVideo }} }} After a 1 second casting time, Caitlyn fires a projectile that deals physical damage to all targets it passes through. Each target hit after the first takes 10% less damage, down to a minimum of 50% of the original damage. |leveling = |range = 1250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Caitlyn sets a trap at target location that arms after a brief delay. Enemy champions who come within range of the trap will detonate it, becoming , and taking magic damage over seconds. The trap also grants true sight of the target for 9 seconds. |description2 = Caitlyn can set up to 3 traps and each lasts 4 minutes. Traps are visible to both allies and enemies. If she sets a trap when three are already placed, the oldest trap will deactivate itself. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | }} Caitlyn fires a net, knocking herself back 400 units in the opposite direction. The net will deal magic damage and the first enemy hit by 50%. |leveling = |range = 950 |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} | and , 90 Caliber Net has a short channel rather than a cast time. This means it can be interrupted. |video=Caitlyn EVideo }} }} After a brief delay, Caitlyn locks onto a target enemy champion and channels for 1 second. While channeling, Caitlyn gains true sight of the target. |description2 = If Caitlyn completes the channel, she will fire a 3200-speed homing projectile toward the target that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | , which can be canceled by commanding to move. *If the target dies or becomes untargetable during the channel, Ace in the Hole will be canceled and put on a 5 second cooldown. This will not refund the mana cost. *If the target dies after the bullet has been fired, it will continue toward their corpse and can still be intercepted. The ability will go on full cooldown. *The missile will continue to follow untargetable champions, but will fizzle upon reaching them unless they become targetable before it would hit. |video=Caitlyn RVideo }} }} References cs:Caitlyn de:Caitlyn es:Caitlyn fr:Caitlyn pl:Caitlyn pt-br:Caitlyn ru:Caitlyn zh:凯特琳 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Snare champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion